Prince Mordred
Spelare: '''Daniel Eriksson '''Background: Early Years Not much is known about where and when Mordred was really born but he is the son of Morgana Le Fay. During his childhood he spent his time together with his mother Morgana, his mentor Merlin and The Druids and Warlocks and Witches of The Church of Night. This ment a lot of time studying from an early age. Studying about the old faith, the occult and unknown. He was very fond of his mother and a happy child. But something was missing. A father. Constantly searching and asking for information about who his father was. But never getting answers. Teenage Years During the first part of his teenage years he was still studying with the ones from his childhood. But his search for his father never stopped and the urge to know grew stronger and stronger. It was during this time he decided to leave his mentors and family for a while to search for his father, new knowledge and training. During his late teens he arrived at Camelot and joined King Arthur (not knowing he was his father) and the knights of the round table at Camelot. Starting of as a squire. Everyday was filled with hard training and heavy labour. Mordred put every bit of heart and soul into becoming a knight. Almost forgetting why he left Orkney in the first place. Adult Years He had now been a knight for a while and decided to take up his quest to know who his father was. This time he would find answers. The one who had trained him, King Arthur...he seemed to be his father. All the pieces were there but Arthur wouldn't admit to Mordred being his son. This made Mordred furious and he left Camelot to return to Orkney. After all, all he ever wanted was to have a father and be accepted by him. After some time he calmed down and put that behind him. He was now gonna make Arthur see what he had been missing and hopefully then he would accept Mordred as his son. Mordred did almost everything to please the King and to make him accept him. During this time Mordred founded The Brotherhood of The Black Rose (Which he later left and put Aldriona in charge of). After years of trying to get his father to accept him Mordred just vanished. Nowhere to be seen, nowhere to be found. Some say he sailed the seven seas, some say he travelled all the way to far east of Asia, some say he locked himself in his castle and some say he wandered of into the mists of Avalon. But no one really knows... Important Events: Personality: Personality Traits Mordred is a man with dark humor, he is a trickster and sly person that always likes to be one step ahead. Though he might seem like a man with a lot of humor he is a person you don't wanna be enemies with. Known to have no fear when it comes to challenging people that he finds disrespectful. Cunning, Sly, Trickster, Mischiveous, Fearless, Charismatic, Slightly rude. Characteristics Rumours and Trivia: Rumours: ✦ There is a rumour about a prophecy regarding Mordred and Arthur. That the Usurper son of the King shall slay his father. ✦ Rumours say that Mordred is on his way back to Camelot after being missing for a long time. Is this true? Is he really alive? ✦ Apparently Mordred has founded a new Knightly Order. How come? Why did he just leave the brotherhood of the black rose? What is this new Order then? Trivia: Kategori:Karaktär